narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinki
is a shinobi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. Background In the anime, as a young boy Shinki was unable to control his power, prompting Gaara to approach him. Fearful, he attacked the Kazekage, who surprised him by hugging him despite Shinki injuring him. Offering to teach Shinki how to use his power, he told Gaara his name before accepting his offer.Boruto episode 59 Following the encounter, Gaara adopted him, who soon after began teaching Shinki proper control of his power and likewise how to effectively use it in battle. Personality In the anime, Shinki was originally very nervous and easily tempered. He was shocked at Gaara showing him such compassion. Since being raised by the Kazekage, Shinki is described as the calm and collected leader-like figure of his team. He's shown to be very prideful and proud of his heritage, telling his adoptive father their team won't tarnish his name and will achieve victory. Despite his young age, Shinki has the seriousness of an adult to the point even his uncle Kankurō is afraid of making him angry.Boruto chapter 10, page 22 He is shown to be just as mature for his age, wanting to settle things peacefully, settling problems with just enough power it requires. Shinki takes great pride in his abilities to the point of being arrogant, like Sasuke and Gaara initially were. Having no interest in fighting anyone who he views as weak, he viewed the calibre of most genin competing in his Chūnin Exams as sad.Boruto episode 58 After defeating Chōchō Akimichi, he bluntly states that she was much weaker than him, despite her going full strength. Once facing someone of respectable strength however, he shown a noticeably more excited side to himself, showing a strong competitive nature. He is also shown to be fixated on seeing the true power of those he finds strong, openly berating Mitsuki when he hides his true strength from him.Boruto episode 60 He is also very blunt in his views of others, openly criticising their weaknesses and mistakes. While respectful of his adoptive-father's views and policies, he openly feels that the compassionate administration of the Seventh Hokage has made Konohagakure grow soft.Boruto episode 61 Shinki is also fearless, as he was prepared to fight Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, knowing he was no match for them,Boruto chapter 10, page 25 but instead chose to abide by Gaara's orders to confront the pair.Boruto chapter 5, page 5 Appearance Shinki has dark spiky hair, small eyebrows and green eyes. Just like Kankurō, Shinki sports face paint, which takes the shape of two red markings that are similar to designs on Gaara's Sand Gourd. His outfit consists of a Suna flak jacket, a brown full-body outfit that covers his throat, complete with a dark blue Suna forehead protector and black calf-length shinobi sandals. He can also sometimes be seen wearing a large black coat with a fur collar, made of Iron Sand. He carries his skeleton-like puppet alongside him. As a child, Shinki had face paint that took the shape of lightning on his left side and one line under his right eye to the jaw on the right side. He wore a cream long-sleeved shirt and light brown pants with a poncho with hem draping on the right side. In the manga, he doesn't wear a flak jacket, instead wearing a dark body suit with an asymmetrical armour plate on his chest, a long belt tied at the waist, and bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Abilities Shinki is a puppeteer, that's considered the ace of his village, who excels in his team due to his observant eye. He could single-handily defeat Team 5 in combat with ease,Boruto episode 57 and due to possessing extraordinary chakra, Team 10 was regarded as having no chance against him.Boruto episode 55 From his performance in the Chūnin Exams, Boruto Uzumaki and the other finalists were also considered as having no chance against him, a statement which Shinki lived up to in the final fight of the competition. While normally stationary in battle, Shinki is shown to have a deceptively quick response to those who can penetrate his defences, being able to effectively dodge physical attacks and swiftly counter attack. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shinki possesses Earth and Wind Release, which when combined, allows him to use Magnet Release. While initially lacking control of the kekkei genkai, under Gaara's tutelage his control of using it to manipulate Iron Sand improved to the point his jutsu exceeded the Kazekage's, due to its properties and intensity. Using the durable substance in the form of a cloak for him and his puppet, Shinki can manipulate its structure to engage in combat while remaining stationary, with it being capable of withstanding strong taijutsu attacks with ease. Offensively, he can use his Iron Sand for close-range combat, or form a large wave that can be used to bind and crush a target. He can also mark a target to have them magnetically draw in any of his iron sand weapons. For supplementary purposes, he can use his Iron Sand to restrain individuals or create a platform to levitate on.Boruto chapter 3, page 16 In the anime, he can also utilise Lightning Release to create an electromagnetic field that strengthens his Iron Sand. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Departing Suna on a Thunder Train to participate in the Chūnin Exams held at Konohagakure, Shinki expressed his belief that his team would achieve victory and would not sully his adoptive father's name. He exclaimed that the other teams would be no problem for them. In the first round, the genin had to answer a truth or false question. To their surprise, it was trick question that automatically caused the genin to fall into an pit of ink. However, Shinki is able to use his Iron Sand in time to keep him and his teammates afloat, allowing them to pass the round. Three days later, for the second round of the exams, Shinki's team competed in a game of capture the flag against Team 5. While Araya and Yodo guarded their flag, Shinki managed to defeat Denki Kaminarimon and Iwabee Yuino. Asking not to be disappointed, Shinki effortlessly blocked all of Metal Lee's attacks, leading to him capturing Team 5's flag after he became distracted by anger. In the final exam, he was matched against Chōchō whom he defeated using his Iron Sand. In the anime Shinki participated in his semi-final match against Mitsuki instead. While his opponent's versatility was able to catch Shinki off-guard and pressure him, he ultimately cornered Mitsuki with his Iron Sand in an act to force him to use Sage Transformation. Choosing not to activate it for personal reasons, Mitsuki surrendered, resulting in Shinki progressing to the finals against Sarada Uchiha and Boruto. During the match, though the Konoha shinobi teamed against Shinki, he managed to defeat Sarada, before Boruto relied on using his Shinobi Gauntlet to overpower Shinki's Iron Sand to win. In the manga, Shinki was scheduled to face Araya in the semi-finals but was stopped before the match could begin by the attack of Kinshiki and Momoshiki. During the devastation on the arena, Shinki tried to join the offensive against them, but was stopped by Gaara, who told him that it's not the kind of enemy he can take on and that they should focus on evacuating the civilians instead. After the ordeal a few days later, Shinki's team boarded a Thunder Train with Gaara and Kankurō in preparation to return to their village, during which he was thinking about Boruto somehow managing to defeat Momoshiki. Apologising for holding his son back during the attack, Shinki said the matter was instead about not seeing himself winning in that situation. Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Shinki's hobbies are gardening and embroidery. ** His favourite foods are gizzard and braised stew, and his least favourite food is nattō. References pt-br:Shinki it:Shinki id:Shinki